


Paris Weekend

by darket15



Category: D Gray-man
Genre: Eiffel Tower, Established Relationship, Humor, Lime, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darket15/pseuds/darket15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YULLEN WEEK 2012 - Allen and Kanda rarely get to have a fun weekend together. Komui surprises them with a weekend in Paris. But the two seem to have to deal with a few intrusions on their romantic time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yullen Week 2012 – Day 2 ~ Theme: CRESCENDO ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen.  
> I thought of writing this story when we had returned from a trip to Paris, France & London, England. The Metro in Paris was somewhat confusing (to us anyway); all the names began to look all alike. Plus I had laryngitis, so I couldn’t express my opinion on which train to take, made for a quieter trip.
> 
> In London, England, it was difficult to locate house numbers; especially street names. With the few problems we had, I thought it would be great to write something about Kanda and Allen visiting Paris, France having fun, instead of a mission. So here it is … I hope you enjoy it. Comments are more than welcomed!
> 
> BETA READER: TheRedButlerFan  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino’s: Kanda Yu, Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), the three giggling girls are mine

* * *

 

For Kanda and Allen it has been a long six months traveling from one mission to the next — non-stop. It seems they get one battle over, retrieving the Innocence, when another is right behind it. There have been a slew of Innocence sightings being reported. Kanda and Allen have to check each one out and, if necessary, be ready for combat. 

They are the only two Exorcists on this team with one Finder. Having a Finder with them means they all share one room. Unfortunately, this does not allow much wriggle room for romance. Darken alleyways and corridors works for quick aggressive kissing and fondling that is until someone stumbles upon them and they both fumble for an excuse.

Once, they had been caught in a horse stall, luckily, after having a roll in the hay. But these interludes, of being alone together, are too few to suit the both of them. If they had a room to themselves things would be a lot different.

It is the end of the sixth month. They have just finished their mission in a town not far from Paris. Allen is reporting in to Komui who needs the Finder to report back to headquarters with the Innocence. 

“Allen, I have a little surprise for you and Kanda,” Komui says, over the phone. 

“Kanda, Komui says he has a surprise for us,” Allen whispers, his hand covering the phone.

Kanda is causally leaning on the wall next to Allen. “Great, I can’t imagine what that might be,” Kanda replies, dryly with sarcasm.

“Really … you’re not joking with me are you Komui?” Allen questions, with a frown on his face. 

“What’s he saying, Bean Sprout?” 

“Hold on a minute Komui let me fill Kanda in.” 

“Komui is reserving us a hotel room in Paris for the weekend! He has reserved tickets to a play and for the Eiffel Tower!” Allen says, full of excitement, his face brighten with joy.

“Well, I see you would like to go,” Kanda says, sourly. 

“Don’t you want to go into the city Kanda?” 

“No, there are too many fucking people. I would rather stay here for the weekend.” 

“Look Kanda, we never get to go places to have fun together, it’s always a mission we are heading for. I think we should go,” Allen pouts, trying to reason with Kanda. 

“You are such a brat. I still say staying here together would be a lot more fun,” Kanda argues, with a deep frown on his face. 

Finally, Kanda gives into Allen’s wishes by grunting his approval.  Allen writes down the address and directions to the hotel they would be staying at in Paris. 

“If we take the train down tonight we will have our first night in a big, soft bed,” Allen says, teasingly, looking up at Kanda who still has that deep frown on his forehead. 

“Yeah …well … I guess we might as well leave tonight,” Kanda says, giving in again. 

‘How I hate letting him get his way but it would be nice to have a weekend with him alone,’ Kanda is thinking to himself. Allen reaches up and kisses Kanda on the lips. 

“Moron, you know I don’t like us doing that in public,” Kanda says, as he pushes Allen away from him at arm’s length, his eyes darting around to see if anyone had seen them. 

“It’s only a tiny kiss,” Allen says, innocently, loving it when he can rile Kanda so easily.

“Yeah idiot, but our tiny kisses usually end up being a lot more,” Kanda says, with a sheepish look.

“Well, if we hurry we should be at the hotel by 9:30 tonight then we’ll have the whole night to ourselves,” Allen says, looking at Kanda with a flirtatious look on his face. Kanda heaves a deep sigh.

They pack the cases ready to leave the hotel that night. While all three of them are going to be at the train station, Allen and Kanda could make sure the Finder left on the right train to head back to headquarters.

The Finders train is on time and they say their farewells and to have a safe trip. Kanda always feels relief once the Innocence is being taken back to headquarters and is no longer in possession of it.

Allen and Kanda sit on a bench to wait for their train to arrive. Time passes by and the train is now twenty minutes late and Kanda is beginning to get impatient having to wait so long.

“When is this train supposed to be here?” Kanda asks, for the third time.

“It should have been here twenty minutes ago but hopefully it will be arriving shortly,” Allen says, wishing the train would get here soon.

“I told you it would be better just to stay here. Hell, I could have had you in bed a half-hour ago. We would be having a lot more fun than sitting here waiting for a dumb train, moron,” Kanda whispers into Allen’s ear. Turning his head enough to hide his actions he licks Allen’s ear and blows on it sending a shiver through Allen exciting him.

“Damn you Kanda. I think you got your point across,” Allen whispers back, wondering if he did make a mistake wanting to go into Paris.

“Look, here comes the train now,” Allen says, seeing the train down the tracks. He is going through with his decision about them going to Paris.

“Shit, I guess that didn’t change your mind,” Kanda says, grumbling.

The train stops and they pick up their luggage and head to board.  As they are boarding, Allen replies over his shoulder to Kanda, “Well Kanda, it would have worked if the train had been late five more minutes.”

At that comment Kanda slaps Allen on the ass before anyone would see him doing so. Allen chuckles, wishing Kanda’s hand could just stay on his ass. ‘Damn, how this guy excites the hell out of me.’  

Half-way to their destination the train jerks to a stop. Kanda seeks out the conductor for an explanation.

“What the hell do you meanyou have engine problems?” Kanda shouts at the conductor. 

“Sir, I apology for any inconvenience this has caused you. It should be only another hour before we can continue on our way,” says the conductor, wanting desperately to get far away from the fuming Kanda.

“Kanda, there is nothing we can do but wait it out,” the younger teen says, calmly. 

“Why the fuck are you always so fucking calm when stupid things like this happen?” Kanda yells.  

“You don’t have to yell at me, I didn’t stop the train,” sniffs Allen, turning his head the other way. 

“Look Kanda, there is nothing we can do about it, so we might as well make the best of it,” Allen says, his voice having an edge to it, now annoyed with Kanda.

It is not bad enough the train has engine problems but it is also over crowded. Kanda’s cantankerous attitude hovers in the air around him growing more so as people continue bumping and poking him with their elbows. 

“This is fucking nice. We won’t get to the hotel now until close to 11:00 pm,” Kanda grumbles loud enough for Allen to hear. 

“Well Kanda, we can go over the directions Komui gave me so we can fine the hotel quicker.” Allen suggests, in a quieter voice.

The train starts rolling again continuing on to Paris allowing Allen to feel relief and not have to listen to Kanda’s grumbling noises. With Kanda anything could easily rile him and he is hoping they will have a fun weekend. 

The train finally arrives at Paris train station at 11:00 pm. They grab their cases, spring off the train and head out to find their hotel. Unfortunately, they end up walking around for hours searching for it. 

“Idiot, you wrote the directions down wrong,” Kanda’s quick-temper snaps at Allen.   

“No, I didn’t. It’s just there are so many streets. Where are the names for these streets anyway?” a defensive Allen asks. 

“Admit it Bean Sprout, we have been walking around here for hours and I don’t see any damn hotel.”

“Wait this is the street! Look there’s the hotel! I told you I wrote them correctly,” Allen beams happily, at finding the hotel with his written direction.

“Great, now that it’s almost 1:00 am,” Kanda mutters, still annoyed with having to walk around for hours.

They make their way down the street and enter the hotel with much relief. Allen walks up to the desk to speak with the clerk.

“Yes, it is booked under the Black Order. Komui Lee had called in reservations for the weekend.” 

From across the room Allen’s voice makes Kanda turn around, “ _No_ — don’t tell me that—,” Allen looks nervously at Kanda, who starts walking over to see what is upsetting his partner. 

“He called it in late? So what does that mean?” Kanda asks sharply, narrowing his eyes at Allen.

“It will take an hour to get a room,” Allen says delicately, not wanting to get Kanda’s fist in his face. 

“You’re _joking_. _That’s it_ — Komui’s going to die when we get back!” Kanda growls, his hand on Mugen ready to unsheathe his sword.

Allen tries everything to get a room quicker. “I’m sorry Mousier but we cannot possibly have a room ready for at least an hour,” the clerk says, nervously, watching the frightening face Kanda is making.

“Shit that means we won’t get a room until 2:00 am!” With his hands on his hips, annoyed, Kanda turns to Allen who shrugs his shoulders and puts his hands in front of him as if he needs some sort of protection and squeaks, “Not my fault.”

They sit on the sofa to wait for their room which takes another hour on top of the first hour. By the time the two actually reach their room it’s 3:00 am. They drop their cases on the floor then fall on their backs onto the bed — side by side. 

“I’m exhausted!”  

“So am I,” Allen agreed. With that they both fall asleep.

In the late morning, Allen opens his eyes slowly to see a strange ceiling above him. ‘Oh yeah, we’re in Paris!’ 

Allen turns his head and looks at Kanda still sleeping. Both of them are in the same position as when they flopped on the bed – fully dressed. ‘Hmm, we must have been exhausted to still be fully dress,’ Allen muses. 

He rolls over on his side to look at Kanda. His hair is down. Allen could not resist touching it, stroking it and running his fingers through the strands. It is always so soft. He did not want to disturb Kanda’s sleep, so he rolls over to sit up. In doing so, his coat sleeve buttons becomes tangled with Kanda’s hair. 

“Ouch!” Kanda yelps. “You moron — stop pulling my hair!”

“I didn’t pull your hair on purpose it’s caught on my coat sleeve buttons.” 

Every time Kanda attempts to move it pulls on his hair.  

“ _Well get it untangled, idiot_!”

“I’m trying — stop moving around.”

“I’m not moving you are!” 

With a little effort Allen manages to untangle Kanda’s hair from his buttons. Well, this is not a great way to start their romantic weekend together in Paris, so Allen attempts to apologize. 

“Stay away from me — _idiot_.”

“Stop calling me an idiot!” Allen yells back.

“You are a stupid idiot getting your buttons wrapped up in my hair,” Kanda shot back.

“Wait a minute — that was a mishap.”

“Mishap?  Is that the same as getting us lost last night?”

“I wasn’t lost. I found the place didn’t I?”

“Well because of getting us lost we didn’t get a room until early this morning!”

“That wasn’t my fault entirely — _Komui_ helped with that! Kanda enough … it’s late and we should get something to eat, I’m starving.”

“Hell, you’re _always_ starving —what else is new?” Kanda growls, in a grumpy mood.

Kanda finally concedes in his foul mood, “All right let’s get going. It’s late in the day and we do have a play to go to soon, don’t we?”

“This is not how I expected this weekend to go,” Kanda utters bitterly, low enough so Allen didn’t hear him. They left the hotel to search for a place to eat.

“Komui did say there is a place to eat just down street from this hotel,” Allen says, pointing in the direction of the restaurant. The sidewalks are crowded with little room to walk which only adds to Kanda’s sour mood. 

“Where are all these damn people going in such a rush?” Kanda asks, irked at the pushing crowd. People are bumping into Kanda and sweeping Allen further ahead of him

“Bean Sprout, will you wait up for me?” Kanda shouts, over the crowd to Allen. 

This is making Kanda irritable again because he is always the one to lead the way and Bean Sprout tags along behind him. Allen grabs a lamp post wrapping his arms around it to anchor himself from being swept further away from Kanda. 

While waiting for Kanda to catch up three cute Asian girls come up to Allen giggling. Kanda could see from afar the girls clinging onto him. The next thing he sees are those girls trying to pull Allen from the lamp post.

“What are those _morons_ doing to Bean Sprout?” Kanda mutters to himself, than sees the relief on Allen’s face as he approaches.

Suddenly, Allen is ripped away from the lamp post and swept away by the three giggling girls! Kanda grits his teeth, with foul words spewing from his mouth as he quickens his pace. “I hate crowds,” Kanda sputters, as he gains in distance to Allen. 

The girls stop in front of a food street vendor with Allen and the guy hands Allen a hot dog. The three girls put their dainty hands over their mouths giggling as Kanda got close enough to grab Allen’s coat sleeve, so he wouldn’t be swept away again.

“What the fuck happened back there?” a panting Kanda asks.

“My stomach growled while they were talking to me. Next thing I knew I’m being pushed and pulled down here,” an innocent Allen explains.

“Well, at least we found you some food. Now we have to walk back to get to the street that leads to the play. At least at the play I can hold you down in the seat next to me without getting separated,” Kanda says, relieved.

They walk back up the crowded sidewalk heading to the play. When they get to the playhouse they stand in the waiting line – Allen hands Kanda his ticket.

“I hate crowds,” Kanda remarks, with a scowl on his face. “Yes, you have mentioned that before,” Allen says, getting annoyed with him for repeating the phrase.

They make it through the entrance only to have Allen, once again, swept away with the crowd. 

“ ** _Bean Sprout_**!” Kanda yells, as Allen is being pushed further and further ahead. 

“Meet me at our seats,” a helpless Allen yells back.

“Humph! Thank God he fights Akumas better than he does crowds,” Kanda mutters, once again annoyed.

Kanda finally makes it to the ushers in time to see where Allen is being seated. The usher takes his ticket. 

“This way Mousier, I will show you to your seat.” The usher heads in the opposite direction than where Allen is seated. 

“Wait a minute, why are we going this way? My seat should be down there,” Kanda points down to Allen.

“No Mousier, your seat is this way, half-way around the top of this aisle,” he corrects Kanda. 

“There must be some mistake I’m supposed to sit down there with him,” Kanda points again in Allen’s direction, becoming frustrated.

Allen is looking up at Kanda waving his hand to come down. Then the four vacant seats next to Allen are suddenly filled with people. Allen shrugs his shoulders helpless. 

“Mousier, I need to seat you now before the show starts or you will have to leave,” the usher says, impatiently.

**“ _Fine_!”** Aggravated, Kanda follows the usher to his section which is across the building from Allen. 

Kanda flops into his seat muttering to himself, “I’m going to slowly strangle Komui when I get back to headquarters and then I may slice him up!” Kanda mumbles, fuming.

Throughout the play the only contact Kanda and Allen can make are with their gazes they send to each other. When the play ended they fight the crowds to get to each other. This turns out to be harder that taking down a Level 3 Akuma. Kanda finally is close enough to grab Allen by the coat sleeve and pulls him aside.

“Kanda the least you could do is take my hand instead of yanking on my coat sleeve,” Allen moans. 

“Moron, you know I hate doing that sort of thing in public,” Kanda whines.

Allen is unhappy that Kanda and he have spent less time together today, with all the crowds, than they have on a battlefield. Allen’s stomach growls again. Kanda glares at him.

Allen shrugs his shoulders, “Feeding time?”

“Okay,” Kanda sighs. 

“We’ll find a damn place to eat.”

Allen tries to lighten up the mood, “Then we can go to the Eiffel Tower after — that’s supposed to be _very_ romantic Kanda and how could we possibly get separated there?”

So, once again they will start looking for a place to eat. The crowds of people were like herding cattle out of the building onto the street. They make it to the exit and move aside to figure out which direction to head to a restaurant when Allen hears giggling. He turns to look behind him – it’s those girls again!

“Eiffel Tower is that way,” Kanda says, pointing. 

The girls chirp behind them ‘Eiffel Tower’. Before Kanda could turn his head around, recognizing those familiar giggles, the girls have already scooped Allen up again, luckily in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

Kanda hears a cry from Allen, “Kanda help me!” 

Once again he heads after Allen aggressively pushing his way through the crowds as the girls push Allen further and further away. When Allen got a chance, Kanda could see him jumping up and down waving his hands for Kanda to reach him. He keeps plowing through the crowds to get to him when finally he closes in on him, once again the girls are handing him food. 

Allen looks at Kanda and shrugs his shoulders, “What can I say – my stomach growled.”

The girls are giggling each holding a piece of Allen’s clothing clinging to him. Kanda’s jealousy starts to boil. He grabs Allen by the coat sleeve and drags him away from the giggling girls.

“ _Kanda,_ I wish you would just take my hand instead of pulling me by my coat sleeve,” Allen moans again. 

“I told you moron, I don’t like public displays,” Kanda replies, angrily at Allen.

They manage to make it to the Eiffel Tower and Kanda looks up at the structure. “You want me to go up there? _No way!_ What if it collapses? We would be killed,” Kanda says, exasperated. 

“This is all you are worried about? We fight Akumas everyday and put our life on the line but you won’t go up this tower?” Allen teases.

“ _Fine_ — we’ll go up.” 

‘I love it when I can rile Kanda so easily and get my way at the same time,’ Allen chuckles to himself.

They got off the elevator at the first level. The sun is setting in the distance. The sky is an array of beautiful orange-red hues being created by the sun setting giving off a spectacular display of color. Both marvel at the view for the one brief moment they have share together since coming to Paris.

When behind them the familiar giggling starts again —those girls! Before either of them could turn around, the girls run over to Allen and grab him from behind tugging him into the elevator which went to the top — _not_ exactly where Kanda was planning on going.

“ ** _HEY_** —!” Kanda yells, but it is too late. Allen is heading to the top with those stupid giggling girls. 

“I have had **_enough_** of this,” Kanda growls, catching the next elevator up to the top. 

“We only have tonight and tomorrow to be together and all we have been in is crowds and being separated. We are going to spend the rest of the weekend together and it is going to be _my way_!” Kanda mutters to himself, determined.

Kanda gets off the elevator, furious, he sees the giggling girls clinging to Allen once again. This did not set well with Kanda – his jealousy is in overdrive. He reaches them in three strides and grabs Allen’s coat sleeve.

Kanda yells at the girls, “ ** _He’s taken_** _!_ _He fuckin’ belongs to me and I’ll prove it!_ ” 

Kanda pulls a startled Allen into his arms and kisses him, a long deep kiss. Finally, he manages to pull his lips apart from Allen’s, their eyes dazed from the kiss they have just shared. 

“Come on Bean Sprout!” Kanda grabs Allen’s hand and drags him to the elevator leaving three shocked girls in the dust.

Kanda never lets go of Allen’s hand as he drags him back to the hotel. Allen gladly allows Kanda to drag him along as he is still bewitched from the dazzling kiss on top of the tower. ‘ _Wow!_ He kissed me in public,’ Allen is thinking dreamily.

Kanda, still holding Allen’s hand when they reach their destination, he pulls him into their hotel room, slams the door shut, locks it and pins him to the wall aggressively kissing him. Kanda rips at Allen’s clothing, Allen couldn’t get Kanda’s clothing torn from his body fast enough. 

Moans come through their kisses, caresses and embraces. Kanda pulls Allen over to the bed pushing him down onto it claiming the top. The bed shakes and creaks as sounds of aggressive lovemaking fills the air. After, exhausted, Kanda holds Allen in his arms refusing to let him go. 

“Bean Sprout – we are not going _anywhere_ until we leave on Monday. I’m holding you captive in this room until then.”

Allen is thrilled at the thought of Kanda actually holding him captive – ‘it sounds so romantic!’ This weekend turned out better then Allen could ever dream possible. 

“But Kanda … what about eating,” Allen asks. 

“We’ll order room service,” Kanda says, with a satisfied smile.

 


End file.
